five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 128 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Men of Their Word
Short Summary Long Summary Natsu and Luffy stuff their faces with food; the spectators unable to follow how much vanishes down the gullets. Rukia gapes, calling it the most disgusting thing she’s ever seen, and this coming from someone who fought Aaroniero. Happy just laughs that Natsu is always like this, seeing it as proof his friend is okay. At this point, Luffy and Natsu gaze at each other, and growl before eating at a faster pace. While Happy seems eager at the competition, Rukia points out they’ll be sick at this rate. Flare and Franky just yell in support of Luffy, while Happy does the same for Natsu. Tsunade just sighs as she passes by the noisy tent, wondering why she let the two Acts have a feast or visitors. She then remembers that she couldn’t refuse an adorable cat asking if they could see his friends, and a familiar voice calling out snaps her out of her recollections. Tsunade turns and smiles at the sight of Jiraiya, before gasping at the sight of Hashirama and Tobirama. The 1st Hokage says it’s good to see his granddaughter again. He notes how much she’s grown to the point she’s 5th Hokage, adding that she’s come a long way from that little girl he doted on. Tobirama calls it being spoiled rotten; pointing out that Hashirama was the one who taught her how to gamble so he could con her out of her allowance. Tsunade shrieks at her grandfather after hearing that, while Jiraiya chuckles that you learn something new every day. Hashirama hastily defends himself by saying he taught her how to gamble because he wanted quality time with his granddaughter. Then, Tsunade slaughtered him at gambling, so he felt he had no choice but to con her out of her mother’s allowance. Shocked, Jiraiya asks if Tsunade, who’s known as “The Legendary Sucker”, actually bankrupted the 1st. While Tobirama raises an eyebrow at the nickname, Tsunade sadly admits that all her talent blew away when she got older, and she was already losing wagers against Hiruzen when she was Chūnin, then things escalated. Hashirama laughs at that, suggesting they gamble for old times sake now that he can win. Tobirama just sweat-drops at that, remembering how unlucky his brother’s luck was outside Shinobi work, but Tsunade would be foolish to accept if her luck is just as bad. Tsunade yells in acceptance, saying she’ll still ‘kick your stupid ass’ even if she can’t beat anyone else. While Tobirama thinks she’s a fool, Hashirama karate chops Tsunade’s head, telling the ‘young lady’ to watch her mouth in front of him. Tsunade yells at him for lecturing her, and starts to call herself an old woman, which does not escape Jiraiya’s notice. Tsunade lamely calls herself an adult woman who shouldn’t be treated like a kid, but Jiraiya still breaks down laughing. An utterly demonic Tsunade turns to her old teammate, who feels a chill up his spine. Right after Jiraiya realizes his mistake and curses his funny bone, Tsunade punches him hard enough to send him flying. Tobirama, while proud of how far Tsunade has come, just wishes she had the appropriate maturity for her age. Hashirama just laughs at how strong his sweet granddaughter is, calling her a credit to the Hokage title. The Leaf Ninjas then hear two ungodly sounds, so Tobirama asks what that was. While Hashirama realizes it was belches, Tsunade states the two boys have table manners worse than Naruto’s. Hashirama realizes it’s the Acts of Order in Magnolia, and brightens up as he childishly asks Tsunade if he can meet them. Deadpan, Tsunade is in disbelief it took her this long to realize Hashirama is a man-child, but he brushes off the label and brightly says she still loves ‘grandpa’. Tobirama just face-palms at this. Tsunade, past the point of caring, tells Hashirama to just come. She also asks if Tobirama wants to come to, but warns him that the two are so much like Naruto it isn’t funny. Sighing, Tobirama says if he could handle Naruto, he can handle these two. As the Hokage walk towards the tent, Natsu and Luffy happily pat their oversized stomachs, they sigh at their filling meal. Rukia fans the smell of the belches, calling that the most disgusting thing. Natsu asks who won, but Happy sadly says they tied. Luffy frowns, but Franky grimly confirms the tie. Luffy pouts that they need more food. Rukia roars that they’ll explode with more food, earning a pout from the Acts about how mean she is. Franky teases that she should be nicer to the guys who won the fight for them. Rukia just yells for him to shut up. Changing the subject, Rukia asks Natsu how he knew that Yhwach wasn’t the real one. Natsu explains it was because of his scent. While Happy smiles at that making sense, Rukia just yells in contradiction. Natsu laughs, admitting he should clear things up. Dragon Slayers have a very good sense of smell, and combining it with Magic can pick up some unique scents. Natsu can even smell power and the strength behind it, plus how foul scents indicate evil. While Royd was tough, his scent wasn’t near as strong as Yhwach’s. Rukia points out that Natsu has never smelled Yhwach, but Natsu counters that he’s memorized Zeref’s scent. Zeref definitely had a stronger scent than Royd. While Rukia asks if Natsu can really tell how strong people are through scent, Franky sniffs his armpit. Natsu notes that since Zeref was tougher than his opponent, it stood to reason that Yhwach was too. When Natsu noticed, he told Luffy, who didn’t object and believed him instantly. Luffy asks why Natsu would lie, earning a nod of agreement from the Wizard. Rukia sighs and calls that bad news, since a false Yhwach was able to defeat Makarov and Marco. She sighs at this being expected, calling all the Sternritter monsters. Luffy points out that they won, so who cares. Rukia asks if it really doesn’t bother them that a fake nowhere near Yhwach’s level gave this much trouble. Luffy says they’ll just be ready when “Whacko” shows up. Natsu states everything until than is training, saying they’ll be ready at this rate. Happy and Flare cheer, while Franky cries at how brave they are. While Rukia shakes her head at the behavior, Hashirama enters and argues that there’s nothing wrong with optimism. He calls the boys’ attitudes fantastic, and he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt when they were on a role. The two Acts notice Tsunade and say hi to ‘Grandma’. Franky and Rukia go pale, Tobirama face-palms, while Hashirama laughs at the title. Tsunade marches over and smacks them upside the head, earning complaints from the two. Natsu yells for her not to do that to injured people, but Tsunade retorts that it’s like they weren’t even injured. She then smiles and congratulates the two for their conduct in battle, saying the Alliance flag looks good over Magnolia. The narrative flashes back to right after Royd’s defeat. Natsu and Luffy support each other while they walk back through Magnolia, with their friends close behind, and Ace carrying the Sternritter’s corpse. They stop at the broken Fairy Tail Guild Hall, and Natsu chuckles about it needing repairs…again. Luffy sees a flag in the rubble, and points it out to Natsu. It’s a red flag, with a black flame-like aura in the background, a sort of imperial crest in front, a Sharingan, and the Wandenreich symbol. Overall, it’s sloppy. Rukia realizes it’s the Coalition flag. Natsu curses them for putting the flag over the guild. Luffy, having heard them arrive with Haki, asks a group of comrades if they have their flag. When a soldier steps forward with a blue flag, Luffy shouts for him to bring it over. Now thatthe Coalition is gone from Magnolia, their flag should be too. Nodding, the soldier hands the flag over to Luffy and Natsu. They unfold the blue flag to reveal it just bearing the Kanji for “unity”. Luffy starts to take the flag to the pole, but Natsu frowns and asks what he’s doing, claiming he should be the one to put up the flag. When Luffy demands to know the reason, everyone else just sweat-drops at the two Acts. Natsu yells that it’s his town, repeating that he’ll replace the stupid Coalition flag. Luffy argues that pirates are more experienced with flags, so they best understand how they should be placed. After Natsu yells at that not making sense, Rukia yells that it doesn’t matter who puts the flag up. Hands on her hips, Rukia states that since both of them won the battle, they should do it together. Smiling, Natsu shrugs that they can do that, so he half-heartedly warns Luffy to do it properly, not wanting a poorly placed flag making his home look bad. Luffy jokes that the home already looks bad, but before Natsu can curse a retort, Rukia yells for them to just raise the flag already. Nodding, Natsu and Luffy place the flag in the rubble of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, propping it up safely by the rocks. Natsu smiles and calls that fine, while Luffy adds it’s right where the Fairy Tail guild is. Natsu states there’s no better place for their flag, earning a nod from Luffy. With that, the crowd cheers at officially winning the Battle of Magnolia. Laxus weeps at the sight. Noticing, Freed asks in shock if Laxus is really crying. The Dreyar states he’s just so happy, and Freed gasps at him actually admitting he’s crying. Laxus says nothing’s wrong with a man crying with happiness. With a smile, Freed says it’s great Laxus has a sensitive side. Laxus just deadpans for him to wipe that creepy smile off his face. Back in the present, Natsu and Luffy fist-bump as they nod at the good memory. Tsunade folds her arms in slight disbelief at the two being so happy and optimistic so soon after such a violent fight, but says she shouldn’t be surprised. Hashirama tells his granddaughter to introduce them, but Tsunade yells for him to do it himself. Hashirama indignantly says she knows nothing about manners, repeating his request. Groaning, Tsunade introduces Natsu and Luffy to the 1st and 2nd Hokage. Rukia’s eyes go wide when she senses the power radiating from them, knowing how soon the fight would have ended against Royd if they joined. Grinning, Luffy asks ‘Hashi’ and ‘Tobi’ what’s up, with Natsu giving the same informal greeting. While Rukia is in shock and Tobirama raises an eyebrow, Tsunade yells at the ‘brats’. She roars that they’re speaking to the founders of the Hidden Leaf, and her grandfather and granduncle, yelling that they need to show respect. Surprised, Luffy asks if Tsunade is serious about the relation. When Tsunade grits her teeth and confirms, Rukia and Natsu start to look nervous, knowing what dangerous territory a woman’s age is. Oblivious, Luffy says the 1st and 2nd look younger than Tsunade. Everyone else backs away, while Natsu’s experiences with Fairy Tail’s hot-tempered women reminds him of the consequences of such a taboo. Hashirama just laughs at the comment. In a split second, Tsunade gets in front of Luffy and starts strangling him, roaring that she’ll tear his head off. While Flare and Franky yell in horror for their Captain, Natsu pleads for ‘Grandma Tsunade’ to calm down. Deadpan, Tobirama thinks that Tsunade is still that temperamental little girl his brother spoiled. Hashirama marches over and bops Tsunade across the head, saying they don’t strangle people. Letting go and rubbing her head, Tsunade pouts for her grandpa to stop hitting her. Gasping for air, Luffy notes that the dynamics between Hashirama and Tsunade are just like him and Grandpa Garp. Hashirama calls it a pleasure to finally meet the two Acts, admitting he’s looked forward to this ever since hearing about them. Grinning, Luffy asks if he knows Naruto. Hashirama proudly says that he’ll be Hokage just like him one day. Tobirama points out he was Hokage too, but Hashirama asks who wants to be a stuffy Hokage like him, earning a growl about how much Tobirama hates his brother sometimes. Luffy grins that the two must be strong if they’re Hokage like ‘Grandma Tsunade’. Ignoring Tsunade yelling at the nickname, Hashirama grins at how strong the two Acts are, seeing a lot of Naruto in them, wondering if one of them could beat the young Ninja. Natsu states they tied last time, but promises to beat him with his new move. Smiling, Hashirama senses that Natsu became a sage, calling it similar to his and Naruto’s. Natsu tells “Hashi” that he’s good. Tsunade just wonders why the two boys can’t be respectful. Hashirama tells the two Acts that they’ll go far, especially with five universes to grow in. Like Nature, warriors grow best in open space. He suggests the Acts spar with him, wanting to see how they handle fighting against the Shinobi God…and his brother. Tobirama frowns at being included, and as an afterthought at that. Hashirama repeats the offer of a spar, exciting Luffy and Natsu. Tsunade nips that in the bud with a loud curse. She yells that the two Acts will stay in bed and rest, seeing the need to restore stamina. So no crazy fights. When Tsunade asks if he’s got that, Hashirama pouts that she’s mean in her old age. Tsunade yells at her grandfather of all people calling her old. Hashirama retorts that Tsunade is older than him now, so she yells that she’ll snap his neck. Tobirama sighs at his brother and grandniece being so idiotic and violent respectively. While Franky and Flare are shocked at the display, Natsu and Luffy just laugh. Rukia wonders if she’s the only sane person there. Sasuke silently derides himself for what he views as a complete failure, calling it shameful. Rangiku approaches him, and realizes he didn’t get Gin back. Sasuke sighs and confirms that Gin retreated. He remembers his opponent apologizing for cutting things short, since Konton is calling him back. Gin tells Sasuke to wipe away the look on his face, sure that he’ll get him next time. He adds that he won’t hold it against Sasuke if he decides it’s less trouble to kill him. Before Gin leaves, he asks Sasuke to tell Rangiku that he’s sorry. Once Sasuke relays the message, Rangiku sighs at Gin always being sorry, but smiles that it’s good to know he cares. Sasuke gives his own apology, and Rangiku jokes that the rumors convinced her he was incapable of apology. Sasuke seriously repeats that he’s sorry he couldn’t bring back Gin. Inwardly, he wonders if this is what Naruto felt every time he had to tell Sakura he failed to bring back the Uchiha. Sasuke mentally apologizes for putting his friend through such pain. Rangiku says he doesn’t have to apologize, and all she can ask is for his best, which he gave. She remembers that Gin has always been one of the strongest, and beneath his off-putting demeanor, he genuinely cared about those precious to him, despite his odd way of showing it. She grimly states that always involved the most extreme methods. Rangiku admits she sees a lot of Natsu and Ichigo in Gin, what with their strong love of those precious to them. To her, the only difference is that Natsu and Ichigo take the moral path while Gin takes the effective one. Sasuke notes those aren’t the same. Rangiku states she isn’t naïve, knowing the most effective path is one where they have no choice but to do things they don’t like. Rangiku adds that’s only if there’s no choice, which is what separates them from the Coalition. Sasuke asks if she agrees with what Gin did for her. Rangiku shakes her head at that, claiming Gin took it too far, and while she understands his thought process, she wishes he trusted others more. She states she’s glad Sasuke was willing to go so far for Gin’s sake. Rangiku could’ve never fought him, and Tōshirō couldn’t be trusted to take him alive. Nobody deserves to be controlled by Konton, so Rangiku repeats her thanks to Sasuke for putting himself at risk. Bowing kindly, Rangiku expresses gratitude, adding it’s nice to see he cares for the Indoctrinated. Sasuke simply says it’s the right thing to do. Smiling, Rangiku agrees, while relaying how Lisa is beating herself up from losing a chance to save an Indoctrinated. Sasuke promises to bring back Gin, or someone else will if not him, telling her to count on it. Rangiku nods at that, repeating her thanks. Elsewhere, Don Sai tightens his fists in frustration. His fiancée, Baby 5, hadn’t been brought back. A downtrodden Lisa had informed him, but he shook his head and reassured her that she did her best. Knowing words aren’t enough, Sai tells himself that things will only get better when she’s brought back. He promises his Baby that he’ll get her back. Smiling, Kakashi jokes that he’s hurt at not being offered sake, wanting to celebrate with a fellow commander. Sabo turns and tosses a bottle of sake at the Ninja, apologizing that he and his brother have a lot of catching up, suggesting Kakashi share with Ukitake. Understanding, Kakashi catches the bottle and tells the two to have fun before leaving. Grinning, Ace asks how long it’s been since they shared sake. Sabo states it was the day they and Luffy became brothers. Ace reminisces of the days without Marines or Nobles, just three brothers having adventures on their island. Noticing how sad Sabo seems, Ace puts his arm over his brother’s shoulder. Ace recalls being brought to speed on everything that happened after he died, and was in disbelief that Sabo was alive. Dragon informed him he was 2nd Division Commander and the Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff. Before he explained, Ace cut him off so Sabo could be the one to tell him. Sabo brings up Marineford, and apologizes for not being there to save him. Ace tells him not to be, wondering if Sabo really thought that needed an apology. Ace promises that he isn’t mad at Sabo, stating his death was his own fault. Taking a deep breath, he explains that he wasted everyone’s sacrifice because he couldn’t control his temper and fell for a taunt. Smiling, Ace states he’s sure Sabo wouldn’t have missed that day unless there was a good reason. Sabo explains that he lost his memory, and was pulled out of the wreckage by Dragon. It only came back after reading about Ace’s death in the newspaper. Sabo muses that things could have been different if his memory came back sooner. Ace asks so what, joking that his little brother got mopey over the years, repeating that it isn’t Sabo’s fault. He adds that it doesn’t matter, since both of them are alive, and as far as he’s concerned, Sakazuki never killed him. Grinning, Ace says they should let bygones be bygones and be brothers again. Sabo starts laughing, and a confused Ace asks what’s so funny. Sabo says it’s him being mature, so Ace asks what’s that supposed to mean. Sabo points out how immature Ace was back then, calling him a hot-tempered kid with a chip on your shoulder. Ace curses at pouring his heart out only to hear crap like that. Sabo slyly says that’s more like the Ace he grew up with. With that, Ace finally starts laughing, and he admits how much he missed this. Sabo agrees, seeing the silver lining of the war reuniting him with his brothers. The two reach Luffy’s tent, and Sabo says they should make the reunion official. Ace admits how much he’s looked to forward to this, wanting to see his brother off of the battlefield. Hashirama and Tobirama step out of the tent, with an annoyed Tsunade following. Seeing the fire brothers, Tsunade smiles and prompts them inside. She then readopts a sour expression as she leaves with her family. Hinata walks up with Neji, noting how angry her Hokage seems. Smiling, Sabo asks if the Hyūga is here to see Luffy. She nods at that, and explains that she wanted to check on her friend after hearing he exhausted himself. She’s also curious about Natsu and wondered how much like the other Acts he is. Sabo calls Hinata a sweet girl, telling her to come in with them as they share a bottle of sake. Hinata bows and thanks the Commander. Neji admits that he’s also curious about the two Acts and how much like Naruto they are. With that, the four walk into the tent. The Intelligence Division cheers their latest victory. Kisuke and Shikaku clap their cups of sake together as they join in, downing their drinks in short order. Kisuke yells for drinks all around, for there is much to celebrate. Beckman agrees, saying they won a battle, a bet, and get to keep their boss. Kisuke downs more sake, and notices a downtrodden Mavis staring at a cup of juice. He walks over and asks if she’s mad nobody gave her sake. While she pouts at that, she admits it’s something else. Mavis says she’s happy the worst didn’t happen, but Kisuke points out she still looks upset. Mavis states it should’ve been her who was put on the line, not Chitsujo. Kisuke sighs that they’ve been over this. Mavis just adamantly says dealing with Zeref is her responsibility. Kisuke chuckles Mavis seems hell-bent on handling everything on her own for someone who founded the guild that preaches camaraderie. He then points out that Zeref is all their responsibility, hence the Alliance. Sighing, Kisuke asks Mavis to be honest and if she’s still uncertain about Chitsujo. She asks if he thinks less of him for not completely trusting him the way the other Intelligence Commanders do. Kisuke admits he doesn’t trust the Watcher completely, but he always keeps in mind that everyone he meets could be twisted deep down, having learned his lesson from Aizen. Having said that, Kisuke deems Chitsujo as trustworthy, and it’ll be that way until Chitsujo does anything to prove otherwise. Mavis asks if that comes and they have no time to stop the Watcher, but Kisuke shrugs that life always seems to allow them to fix their mistakes. While Mavis calls that naïve, Kisuke is surprised at her cynicism, calling her the most upbeat of his comrades. Mavis laughs at that, retorting that Kisuke is the biggest party animal here. Chuckling, Kisuke calls himself a total stud as a handsome, smart, and perverted shopkeeper. Mavis giggles at that, and thanks Kisuke for knowing how to make people feel better. Kisuke seriously reminds Mavis that she’ll have to figure something out between her and Chitsujo, knowing distrust can destroy an army. Mavis realizes that, but reminds Kisuke that he knows why she’s having such a hard time with trust. Kisuke nods at that, figuring one of them would be uncomfortable with the idea of gambling the safety of others, but he hopes they come to an understanding soon. Mavis asks if Kisuke will give advice, but he shakes his head, claiming she needs to figure that out on her own. Smirking, Kisuke jokes that she’s a big girl, so Mavis pouts for the ‘jerk’ to give the answer already. Kisuke firmly repeats that she needs to solve her trust issues with Chitsujo on her own. He then wonders where the good king went. Dragon walks up to them, and says an attendant informed Chitsujo a POW wanted to talk. Mavis and Kisuke are both surprised, with the latter calling it a first, since most need time in interrogation before that happens. Dragon shrugs that he doesn’t know the details, but was assured Chitsujo would give the details. Kisuke hopes he comes back soon, saying they’ll contact Zeref after they celebrate a bit, knowing the good king will want to be present for that. Chitsujo smiles as he hears the cheering from Intelligence, musing that they’re close to the end of the campaign. The attendant promises they’ll win the war soon enough, vowing that Menou will never be taken. Chitsujo laughs and compliments the enthusiasm. Deciding to focus on the present, Chitsujo asks which POW wants to speak with him. Confused, the man says that according to Ibiki, it’s one of the Kage who joined the Coalition. Chitsujo calls that surprising, remembering that Shamon made no such request and just yelled curses at everyone. He asks if the former Kazekage has cooled down, and the attendant states Shamon is just glaring at everyone who gets near. Chitsujo nods that Shamon made his choice to continue his support of Konton’s conquest, hoping he understands that no one in the Sand will follow him anymore. He adds that while he doesn’t mind people making the wrong decision, he hopes they’re prepared to live with the consequences. He thinks of his brother Konton, knowing that one of them will have to die to end the war. Once they reach the prison cells, Chitsujo sees the First Raikage with Chakra restraints on his wrists and ankles, posing no threat. Chitsujo asks the attendant to pull up a chair, knowing it’ll take a while. He notes that out of their POWs (which also include Buffalo and Kakuzu), he never expected the Cloud Ninja to be the one requesting an audience. Chitsujo then asks what he wishes to discuss. The First Raikage looks up, smirking that the Watcher looks the part of the supreme leader. He respectfully notes the radiating power, joking he should be careful about getting on his bad side. Chitsujo chuckles that the Raikage still joined the side against him, earning a laugh from the Ninja. Sitting down, Chitsujo asks why the First Raikage decided to fight against the Alliance. The Ninja sighs that he honestly feels bad about that, admitting he was scared of the idea of the Hidden Cloud being weakened by allying with the other Hidden Villages, hating the idea of it giving up autonomy. With a humorless laugh, the Raikage notes how pathetic that sounds. Chitsujo shakes his head, saying that being afraid as a leader isn’t a sin. That means a leader recognizes his own deficiencies as a man, leading to better understanding the dangers for their subordinates. Although, many responses to that fear aren’t the right one. The Raikage agrees, noting how irrational fear can make them. Chitsujo asks what changed the Raikage’s mind. Smiling, the Ninja states Sabo and Ace reminded him of the strength of working together, recalling his own combo with his little brother. Chitsujo agrees that the 1st and 2nd Raikage were considered the best for a long time, adding that A and Killer B could give them a run for their money. Chitsujo points out he just can’t let the Raikage roam free after the man joined the Coalition and attacked comrades. The Raikage understands, saying he wanted to speak so he could freely give information, not wanting anything in return. He adds that he promised to himself that he would help the Alliance to make up for what he did after Sabo and Ace beat him. The Raikage says he has information on the remaining Kage under Coalition command. Chitsujo notes how helpful the information would be, knowing how brutal the fights with Shamon and the First Raikage were and wanting avoid a reoccurrence. The Raikage states that there are twelve other Kage under Coalition command, with most Indoctrinated and a few serving of their own freewill. Chitsujo asks if that includes Shamon, explaining that he’s an Alliance prisoner. The Raikage is surprised at that, having heard the results of the Battle of Mt. Hakobe, but honestly not thinking they caught him. He spitefully spits at that being good, calling Shamon a monster. The Raikage admits he could tell just how contemptuous of ‘foreigners’ Shamon was by looking at him, knowing he had every intention of bringing everyone under his heel. He also notes how much he seemed to resent Reto for not using his power to expand beyond the desert. The Raikage admits that while he never trusted anyone, he was fine with coexistence as long as everyone left each other alone, but Shamon obviously wanted more than the desert. That leaves 11 Kage in the Coalition. The Indoctrinated Kage are as follows: Ishikawa (1st Tsuchikage), Mū (2nd Tsuchikage), Gengetsu Hōzuki (2nd Mizukage), Yagura (4th Mizukage), Reto (1st Kazekage), Kaisa (3rd Kazekage), Rasa (4th Kazekage), the 3rd Raikage, and the 2nd Raikage. Chitsujo remembers that the last was the 1st’s brother. The Raikage admits he was scared and thought that if he just did what the Coalition wanted, they’d give his brother his freewill back. He apologizes for sounding selfish, wishing to help the Alliance without worrying for his safety. The Raikage also pleads for them to save his little brother, saying he’s innocent in all this. Chitsujo nods, and promises to bring back the 2nd Raikage, saying they always intended to save the Indoctrinated. After giving his thanks, the First Raikage finishes the list by saying Byakuren (1st Mizukage and greatest Ninja Swordsman) and Shirato Yuki (3rd Mizukage and greatest Ice Style user) willingly serve the Coalition. Chitsujo sarcastically calls it a surprise that the people who followed the Bloody Mist ideal serve the Coalition. Chitsujo then realizes that the Raikage didn’t mention Minato (4th Hokage). Confused, the Raikage says Minato isn’t with the Coalition, so he assumed he was with the Alliance. Chitsujo confirms that Minato isn’t with the Alliance, since he wasn’t able to recover his soul from the Styx. He admits that Necromancy is not an easy technique, especially for him. He and Konton were born with naturally opposite bodies and Reiki, so it comes easy for his brother. To use Necromancy, they have to enter the Styx and search for the desired soul. It can take anywhere from a few days to a few months depending on how many are desired. In usual circumstances, the practice is impossible and forbidden. The Styx is guarded by a group of warriors dubbed the Hakamori (‘grave protection’). Even getting to the Styx is impossible for anyone, except for the Royal Family, since the Hakamori are a special group of Watchers charged with maintaining the Styx. Grimly, Chitsujo states the Hakamori have dwindled in numbers thanks to an attack where Konton and his men slaughtered most of the Hakamori, and forced the rest into hiding. After Konton declared war with his Acts, Chitsujo immediately went to the Styx, since two of the Acts were dead, and was horrified at the aftermath. The last Hakamori told Chitsujo they gave their permission to break the rules to stop his brother. Despite his reluctance, Chitsujo was glad he did, given the situation at Magnolia. He looked around the Styx, but the one man he couldn’t find was Minato, or Kushina Uzumaki for that matter. While the Styx is vast, Chitsujo should have been able to find them, wondering where they could be. A female attendant rushes into the room and informs Chitsujo that Intelligence is about to call Zeref, and requested that the king be there. Smiling, Chitsujo says he won’t gloat, but he should hear where Zeref is. Before leaving, he thanks the First Raikage for the given information, and apologizes for not doing more in exchange for it. The Raikage just considers it him paying back the Alliance for all the pain he caused, just asking that they bring his little brother back. Chitsujo repeats his promise, and adds that with a little more time in prison and good behavior, he’ll advocate for his freedom. Chitsujo asks if the Raikage is willing to help in the field, and the Ninja says he’d be honored. Chitsujo nods at the agreement, and says it’s time to see where Zeref is. Back at Intelligence, Kisuke states they’ve established the connection, gazing at the Lacrima. Kisuke asks Mavis for confirmation, and she nods that they should reach Zeref soon. Beckman grimly says that’s if the Act keeps his word, so Shikaku tells him not to be a drag. When Beckman repeats that it’s a possibility, Dragon asks Mavis if Zeref will keep his word. She states that while a monster who’s done plenty of unpleasant things, Zeref does have enough honor to keep his agreements. Zeref comes through, and says he’s glad Mavis at least still thinks that of him. Chitsujo enters, saying he’s glad he has enough honor to stick to the agreement, unless he called to tell them Konton rubbed off on him too much. Smiling, Zeref says he has no intention of breaking his word, and he’ll always follow the rules of the game. They agreed that if the Alliance took Magnolia, Zeref would reveal his location. Smirking after Chitsujo’s confirmation, Zeref states that Mavis knows the location as well as he. He then reveals that his location is Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail’s sacred ground. Furious, Mavis curses Zeref for defiling her guild’s sacred ground and her fond memories. Zeref chuckles that he had to put his HQ in a remote area so he could direct his forces without dealing with unnecessary annoyances. Beckman taunts about how well that went, but Zeref simply says it isn’t over until it’s over. He also reminds them that they still have to deal with Nirvana, which he’s been informed is nearly operational. Mavis promises to stop both Nirvana and Zeref. Her former lover just says he looks forward to him trying. Looking forward to what the Alliance sends, Zeref says he’ll be waiting at Tenrou, and hangs up. Chitsujo orders Dragon to tell Sabo and Kakashi that the 2nd and 3rd will be transferred to Hargeon in a few hours, adding that his officers will set up a connection between the towns. Dragon points out the time needed, Chitsujo agrees, but adds they won’t wait long after getting to the port. The good king explains that he’ll transfer a portion of Menou’s navy to Hargeon. Once the 2nd and 3rd are done resting and regaining their strength, they’ll head to Hargeon where the Navy will take them to Tenrou. Shikaku asks if the Watcher expects them to fight so soon after Magnolia. Chitsujo explains that he’s just trying to give the 2nd and 3rd as much time to rest and recuperate as possible, wanting everything prepared by the time they’re ready. He notes the campaign is swiftly coming to a close, and wants everyone to be ready for it, earning a chorus of ‘yes, sir’. Yhwach sits in his throne within the Wandenreich palace, smiling. He notes that NaNaNa and Royd were killed in the same day. Smirking, Yhwach states he felt the Power, the Zombie, the Roar, the Underbelly, and Royd’s Yourself return to him. He was also provided with plenty of information thanks to the Blick recording devices delivering footage of the fight between Natsu, Luffy, and Royd. Yhwach promises that Royd’s sacrifice won’t be in vain, and the information will be of great use to the Wandenreich, having no real care in his voice. While he calls Luffy and Natsu impressive, they’re nowhere near his nor Jugram’s level. He smirks that what happens will be entertaining, whether Zeref wins or not, telling his fellow Act to give a good show. At Nirvana, Shunsui and Jellal look at the super weapon. The Soul Reaper asks his comrade if he’s ready. The Wizard gives an affirmative, musing that it’s been so long since he’s been to Nirvana. Jellal thought he was through with it after beating the Oración Seis, but he vows to make sure it never returns again. Shunsui nods at that, promising that Fiore will be free of the Coalition soon. Omake: Kakuzu in Jail Heaving a pained sigh, Kakuzu thinks that his body is broken, he failed in his duty to the Coalition, and he can’t even make money. Forgetting one of the greatest laws of the universe, he says at least things can’t get any worse. Kakuzu then hears a familiar voice calling out to him. The old Akatsuki’s eyes widen in horror at the familiarity, thinking it can’t be. Then, Hidan appears as a ghost, saying that he’s haunting him. Kakuzu just gives a scream of terror heard all over Mercurius. Appearing Characters Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Rukia Kuchiki Happy Flare Corona Franky Tsunade Jiraiya Hashirama Senju Tobirama Senju Laxus Dreyar Freed Justine Sasuke Uchiha Rangiku Matsumoto Gin Ichimaru (Flashback) Don Sai Kakashi Hatake Sabo Portgas D. Ace Hinata Hyūga Neji Hyūga Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Kisuke Urahara Mavis Vermillion Monkey D. Dragon Chitsujo The First Raikage Zeref Yhwach Shunsui Kyōraku Jellal Fernandes Omake Kakuzu Hidan Abilities Haki Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 127 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Mightiest Warriors Next Chapter: Chapter 129 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Nirvana Category:Magnolia Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign